Conventionally, a unit for controlling the steering of a vehicle such as a motor vehicle (hereinafter, referred to as a “vehicle steering control unit”) has been equipped on the vehicle. For example, in a vehicle steering control unit provided in an electric power steering system, a steering torque added to a steering wheel is detected, so that a motor is driven in accordance with the magnitude of the torque. It has been proposed to provide a vehicle steering control unit like this with a function to implement an automatic tuning in accordance with a change in environment such as temperature or a change in properties of steering components (for example, a change in properties due to deterioration) (hereinafter, referred to as a “self-tuning function”). In the event that the vehicle steering control unit includes a self-tuning function like this, the control of steering of a vehicle is allowed to be implemented easily and preferably even though a change in environment or the like happens.
In addition, JP-T-2004-532155 (the term “JPT” as used herein means a published Japanese translation of a PCT patent application) discloses inventions of method and apparatus for adjusting dynamically constituent components of a vehicle (brake, power steering system and the like of vehicle).    Patent Document 1: JP-T-2004-532155